


Desserts First

by windy_wrightsX88B88



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Counter Sex, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spit As Lube, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windy_wrightsX88B88/pseuds/windy_wrightsX88B88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shou didn't mean for this to happen. To be left panting against the cool marble of the kitchen counter, a sticky mess.</p><p>Natsuki had just come home from an interview, and Shou was just in their kitchen, making dinner. Yes, they shared an apartment now and yes they shared their intimate moments but...never one quite like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desserts First

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gross its 3am but I had this idea this morning and had to write it
> 
> I live for smutty natsusyo so have this
> 
> Enjoy ~~

Shou didn't mean for this to happen. To be left panting against the cool marble of the kitchen counter, a sticky mess.

  
Natsuki had just come home from an interview, and Shou was just in their kitchen, making dinner. Yes, they shared an apartment now and yes they shared their intimate moments but...never one quite like this.

  
“I'm home!” Natsuki called. “Shou-chan?”

  
“Kitchen!”

  
“The interview went great, Iー” Natsuki joined Shou in the kitchen, but stopped short when he saw him.

  
“Hm? Something wrong?”

  
“Shou-chan…” Natsuki breathed in almost a song-y kind of way. “You're wearing an apron.”

  
“Yeah…” Nothing about that was unusual. What was unusual, however, was the fact the Shou wasn't wearing anything under the apron. Shou was entirely aware of this. In fact, he purposefully didn't put anything on underneath. He smiled at himself, a bit cheekily.

  
Okay. Maybe he did mean for it to happen.

  
Natsuki rushed at him then, pinning him against one of the counters and crowding his lips with his.

“Your butt looks...so cute…” The taller huffed.

  
“Mmph,” was all Shou could respond.

  
“I want...to kiss it…” He whirled Shou around suddenly, and the smaller had no choice but to lean over the counter. Natsuki trailed down Shou’s back with his lips until he reached his bottom. There, he paused, kneading Shou’s soft cheeks and making him gasp audibly. He was anticipating this too much.

  
Natsuki then spread Shou’s cheeks and gave his hole a quick kiss. Shou jumped, causing his already hard dick to rub against the edge of the counter. He moaned as the fabric of the apron caused it to have more friction.

  
Natsuki was excruciatingly slow when it came to sex, but this time he seemed to be extra.

He slowly licked over Shou’s entrance once, making Shou bite his lip. Then, it seemed like he stopped. Shou looked back to see what was wrong, and found Natsuki’s eyes on him. “I love you, Shou-chan,” he said, almost inaudibly. It was all Shou could do to nod in response.

  
After a slight chuckle at Shou’s speechlessness, Natsuki finally set himself to working Shou open with his tongue. The small blond gasped for air, because it had been a while since they'd had sex this good. He wasn't prepared at all for this.

  
Natsuki’s tongue dipped in and out, and when he thought it became too little, he snuck his index finger in with it. Shou (if at all possible) bent over the counter more, tipy-toed and mouth agape against the cold marble. His dick was overflowing with pre-cumーhe could feel the intense wetness on his apron.

  
When it came again that Natsuki’s tactics became too little, Shou said: “Natsuki...I need...you...please…” He wanted more. He needed more.

  
Without a word, Natsuki stood, unlooped his belt and pulled his pants down. Shou didn't see, but felt when the taller blond slid inside him. It stretched him out slowly, the burn causing him to practically drool. He had never felt so sultry until that very moment. He could only imagine how provocative his expression was, but he didn't care. Whatever and however this was happening right now; he wanted to do it again and again.

  
“Are you okay?” Natsuki whispered hotly in Shou’s ear when he was fully in. Shou whined a bit as he nodded his head yes, desperate for more.

  
As if the man were somehow clairvoyant, Natsuki bucked into Shou with certainty. This certainty was warranted, because, when he did, Shou grunted out a sound he had never heard come out of him. Natsuki had hit just the right spot, and Shou was so surprised at its suddenness that he turned back to look at Natsuki, almost in an impressed sort of way.

  
“Definitely do that again.” Shou suggested. Natsuki obliged, hitting the g-spot again, sending chills up Shou’s spine until they erupted as goosebumps on his arms. He wasn't going to last long if the taller kept that up.

  
As Natsuki pounded Shou into the counter, he leaned in closer to his ear once more. “Shou-chan…” He breathed, seeming barely able to speak. “I'm…”

  
“I...nn! Knowーah!” Shou heaved, pleasure filling him to the spilling point. His face contorted in so many ways every time Natsuki pumped in and pulled out.

  
“May I?”

  
“Yes, yes, please.”

  
One, two, three more hot hits inside Shou and Natsuki released, casting waves of unparalleled pleasure through Shou as he came right after him. He could barely muffle his screams as Natsuki rid his orgasm out, the bliss of it all taking over him. He came in what seemed like a never ending stream of white. It ran down the length of his apron and between his shuddering thighs.

Natsuki was quick to turn him around once more and lift him into the counter, twisting his apron sideways in the process. He licked up the cum that trickled down the inside of his leg and followed it all the way back to Shou's cock, which he promptly took up into his mouth, sucking down on it in an attempt to make it hard again.

"NーNatsuki!" Shou whimpered in surprise, still barely over his first orgasm. He put a hand over his mouth, watching as Natsuki licked and sucked Shou's member until he it was stiff and hot again. In addition to this (as though it wasn't enough) he shoved two fingers back into Shou's sensitive and stinging entrance, gently curving them until Shou banged his head against the cabinant above. He didn't think he could, but boy had Natsuki proven him wrong. The smaller blond huffed out balmy air, his face toward the ceiling all the while scrunching his fingers in Natsuki's hair. He spread his legs as much as he could, even going as far as placing a foot on the counter, inviting the taller in deeper and deeper yet.

He came again, shivering this time into Natsuki's mouth who swallowed every drop he could take without missing a beat. They both sat in their respective positions panting loudly, each looking at the other in surprise at possibly the best sex they've had yet. It was so out of the blueーso unlike them to be so adventurous. Shou, for one, did not expect Natsuki to do that at all. 

It was then, the timer for the oven beeped. Shou took a short, shaken breath in as Natsuki pulled his fingers out if him. The short blond then said, meekly: “Dinner’s...ready.”

  
Natsuki giggled, standing to full height, looming over the exhausted blond with a smile on his face. He reached for their paper towels for a quick clean up as he said: “But, Shou-chanーwe just had dessert…”


End file.
